Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style)
Baddwing's is a movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" Cast *Belle - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) *Beast - Nars (Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games) *Prince Adam - Jordan (Inside Out) *Gaston - Shaw (Open Season) *Lumiere - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Lumiere (Human) - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Cogsworth - Garth (Alpha and Omega) *Cogsworth (Human) - Kristoff (Frozen) *Mrs.Potts - Eve (Alpha and Omega) *Mrs.Potts - (Human) - Granny Norma (The Lorax; 2012) *Chip - Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *Chip (Human) - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Wardrobe - Peaches (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Sultan - Procupine (Open Season) *Sultan (Dog) - Bolt *Stove - Boog (Open Season) *LeFou - O'Hare (The Lorax; 2012) *Bimbettes - Cinderella (Shrek), Snow White (Shrek) and Sleeping Beauty (Shrek) *Baker - Alfredo Linguini (Ratatouille) *Bookseller - Carl Fredrickson (Up) *Maurice - Bill Anderson (Inside Out) *Philippe - Sven (Frozen) *Mob - Hunters (Open Season) *Monsieur D'Arque - Dr. Octavius Brine (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Wolves - The Eastern Pack Wolves and Rogue Wolves (Alpha and Omega and Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *The Enchantress - Elsa The Snow Queen (Frozen) *The Enchantress as the Old Woman - Wood Carver (Brave; 2012) Scenes *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 1 - Prologue/"Riley" *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 2 - Riley meets Shaw and O'Hare *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 3 - Bill's Invention *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 4 - Bill Goes To The Fair and Gets Lost/Wolves *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 5 - Bill Arrives At The Castle *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 6 - ???'s Proposal/"Riley (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 7 - Riley Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 8 - Riley's New Home *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 9 - Shaw ("Gaston") *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 10 - Riley meets Eve, Runt and Peaches *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 11 - Riley Being So Difficult *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 12 - Riley Leave Her Room/Riley Meets Humphrey and Garth *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 13 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/Wolves Attack Again *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 15 - Shaw and O'Hare meet Dr. Octavius Brine *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 16 - Something Special for Riley/"Something There" *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 17 - Normal Again ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 18 - "Beauty and the Wolf" *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 19 - Nars Lets Riley Go/Shaw's Plan *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 20 - "The Mob Song" *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 21 - Battle On The Tower/Transformation/Finale *Beauty and the Wolf (Baddwing Style) Part 23 - End Credits Gallery: Category:Baddwing Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies